


Plant a flower in my heart

by maevesdarling



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Princes & Princesses, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: A masquerade ball. An arranged marriage. A prince searching for his true love and a gardener who didn't thought he could fall in love.  It all comes together when two people who couldn't be more different define all odds to be together.(...) The first time they had seen each other was in early spring. Henry's father had just recently fallen ill and the prince had gone for a walk on the castle grounds after spending the night by his father's bedside. He had intended to walk through the garden, alone, for half an hour to calm his still beating heart and then return to the castle to talk to the doctors. He had left the guards at the gates before wandering aimlessly amongst the hedges and across the beautiful pond in the middle of the garden before he crossed into the wilder part of the garden, the path twisted unexpectedly around corners and into a different, more overgrown section, that Henry hadn't seen before. Soon, the young prince had found himself hopelessly lost.(...)





	Plant a flower in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, I know I said I was going to continue my other fics first but you know how it is, suddenly you wake up and feel the need to write over 5k of a fairytale AU for your favorite pairing. Anyway I took some words from GoT, like "freefolk" for example. I know it's not very creative but then again I honestly couldn't come up with a better word. I hope you'll excuse this short trip into game of thrones territory here. It says a long long time ago but I estimated the story plays in a fantasy world around the 18th to 19th century. Gay married is totally legal because this magical world is superior to ours.

_A long, long time ago in kingdom far far away, there lived a young and very handsome prince, called Henry. He was the sole heir to the throne and extremely popular amongst the people, who hailed the young prince for his bright ideas and calm temper. His kingdom was known for their peaceful nature and fair tradings with other kingdoms._

_Everything could have been perfect._

_Until the old king, Henry's father, started to feel very ill. Everyone knew he wouldn't have much longer to live, his mother, the queen had passed away a few years before, thus Henry would soon be the ruler of the kingdom. Therefore, over a dozen letters were written and send to every young, unmarried heiress in their neighbor kingdoms. A masquerade ball was organized. Sheduled on the last day of summer, Prince Henry was expected to dance with every invited guest. By the end of the night he would then pick out his new wife._

_Only that the prince wasn't the slightest bit interested in marrying one of the princesses. His heart belonged to someone else already…_

The first time they had seen each other was in early spring. Henry's father had just recently fallen ill and the prince had gone for a walk on the castle grounds after spending the night by his father's bedside. He had intended to walk through the garden, alone, for half an hour to calm his still beating heart and then return to the castle to talk to the doctors about the situation. He had left the guards at the gates before wandering aimlessly amongst the hedges and across the beautiful pond in the middle of the garden before he crossed into the wilder part of the garden, the path twisted unexpectedly around corners and into a different, more overgrown section, that Henry hadn't seen before. Soon, the young prince had found himself hopelessly lost.

Growing up he would only leave the safety of the castle with his father and a group of soldiers as protection. Now for the first time in his life, the young prince felt truly lost.

He sat down underneath a tall willow tree and wept, feeling exhausted and tired from spending the night by his father's bedside. Soon the prince had lost track of the time and the sun was beginning to set. He drew figures into the dirt beneath him, thinking about a way out of the garden. _East?_ No, he had come from the main entrance which lay on the far South end of the garden. _Or did it?_

Henry sobbed. The sound of whistling made him bolt upright. A stranger was walking along the gravel path, a bucket in each hand. He was a bit taller than Henry, with a kind face, dark soulful eyes and hair more grey then it's original color. Yet Henry guessed he was much younger than his own father, who's chestnut hair had yet to start changing it's color.

The stranger had stopped his whistling and set the buckets down to wipe a hand over his brow. He must be one of their gardeners, Henry figured when he spotted the apron caked in mud tied around the man's front.

"Hello?" He called out towards where Henry was sitting. "Are you lost? Can I help you?" The man said as he slowly made his way over to the willow tree. "I fear the garden is closed to the public during springtime." Henry smiled lopsided. "That's alright. I think you can make an exception for me." He got up and brushed the dirt from his fine clothes. The strangers eyes widened.

"Your highness! Please forgive me I didn't recognize you." The prince giggled. "You are forgiven. _If you_ show me the way back to the main gate." He said, trying his best to sound serious. The strangers face became soft and he did a little bow. "Of course. Please follow me."

Together they walked along the wide gravel path, the gravel crunching under their boots, soon the path looked familiar and the prince was starting to feel embarrassed about how easily he had gotten lost. "I am sorry for being such a burden. Surely I'm holding you back from some important work-"

"If watering the king's hydrangeas is an important task then yes, my prince." He smiled kindly. "Otherwise, I think I can spare a couple of minutes." And suddenly they were back at the main gate where a bunch of guards were already waiting.

"Prince Henry!" Sergeant Tozer, the leader of the king's guard saluted him. "We were about to send a search party into the gardens." Suddenly the prince felt even more embarrassed about his little trip to the outdoors. "You can thank-" He stopped and realized that he still hadn't gotten the strangers name.

"John." He answered as if he had been reading Henry's thoughts. "John Bridgens." He held out his hand. Henry took it. "Henry."

Afterwards the guards led him back into the castle. Dinner had already started, even his father had awoken from his slumber to heave himself into the dining room. Henry went to bed feeling exhausted. His servants had spend what felt like hours scrubbing the dirt from his skin and now he was itching everywhere. Before he blew out the candles that illuminated the room he took one look out of the huge window. The garden lay right underneath him, the moon illuminated the pond where a bunch of ducks took a midnight swim and suddenly Henry realized that he had never thanked John for helping him out of the garden. How terribly mean of him!

The young prince went to bed feeling more miserable than before.

A few days later Henry found himself back at the garden. He held a map in his hands to keep himself from getting lost.

Luckily John wasn't hard to find. It was still early and the gardener was sitting outside a greenhouse, watching the sun rise high above the castle. "Good morning." Henry said as he came around the greenhouse, startling the gardener. "Prince Henry! I hadn't expected to see you again." He hastily got up from the bench to greet the prince.

"Please, I couldn't get you out of my head." Realizing how wrong that sounded Henry cleared his throat. "I- I mean after I realized that I never thanked you for your help. I- uh, I felt truly bad about it please excuse my behavior." The gardener shook his head. "Your highness there is nothing to be forgiven, your father is ill and I'm sure there is a lot on your mind right now." He was right, of course.

Their conversation died and Henry was left staring at the older man. "So, what is it your doing around the garden?" He asked to break the silence. John's face lit up. "I was just about to start my work, would you like me to show you? The tulips should be in full bloom this morning."

Together they filled two buckets up to water the flowers. John tried to intervene when Henry picked one of them up. "Your highness, this is no work for-"

"It is my duty as a prince to know how my servants do their jobs. Please allow me to help you." John still looked a bit uncomfortable but he allowed it. They spend the rest of the morning watering the flowers around the pond and afterwards John showed him where the ducks had build their nests in the bushes.

"The eggs will hatch any day now." He promised from their spot hidden behind a huge oak tree. "But be careful not to get too close, the adults don't like it when someone comes to close to their offspring."

Henry returned to the castle before lunchtime, with a big smile on his face. His father was awake, yet pressing a bloody handkerchief to his lips. "You look happy." He croaked. Henry gave him a radiant smile. "What can I say? I'm happy to see another winter has passed." He sat down on his spot next to the king. "Did you know that the ducks in the pond laid eggs?" He was surprised how childish he sounded to himself, but at least it made his father smile. "You have a gentle soul, my son." He said before a coughing fit left him trembling like a leave. Worried, Henry called for a doctor.

The next day he went out into the garden again. His father was feeling worse and he needed a place to lay low for a while. John was in his spot by the greenhouse again. "Is something wrong your highness?"

Henry didn't answer right away. "I'm fine. But please stop calling me 'your highness' it makes me feel ancient."

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Henry. Just Henry." John let the name roll over his lips gingerly. "Henry…" Then he smiled. "Fine, Henry. Do you want to check on the ducks with me?"

Over the next few weeks they fell into a routine. Henry would leave the castle early in the morning and go towards the greenhouse. They would get into their aprons and leave to tend to the flowers together, watering them and cut overhanging branches. The ducklings hatched and they helped settle them into the big pond in the middle of the garden. Henry laughed when a duck started chasing after them leaving John no other way than to dive into the pond.

"Care to join me? The temperature is perfect." He joked and wrung out his shirt. Henry felt his heart leap into his throat. "I- uhm" His face was flushed almost to a crimson red. "Henry?" John asked confused when he saw the look on the prince's face. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, just uh- out of breath from the- from being chased." He offered his hand to the older man who gladly took it.

They planted new flower seeds around the garden and sat in the hot midday sun together. John was a passionate book lover and would occasionally bring some of his books into the garden. They'd sit underneath the willow tree where they had first met, John with a book in his hand. From time to time he would read a passage out loud to Henry. He had a very calming voice, the prince mused, his eyes were half closed and he nuzzled closer against the older man, seeking the warmth.

It was the beginning of summer when Henry entered the garden flanked by two soldiers, Tozer and Collins. The palace guards were carrying two baskets loaded with food and wine from the king's private cellar. In addition, Tozer had a blanket draped over his shoulder.

They placed them down near the pond before retreating into the shadows of a nearby tree. Henry waited till he heard John's familiar whistle before he called him over. "I thought you might be hungry!"

They sat next to each other and ate different kinds of sandwiches, lemon tartlets and assorted fruits. John tried to wave him off when Henry picked up the wine bottle. "Please I'm just a gardener this bottle alone costs more than I get paid in-"

"Please. I insist." Henry said and made sure to slightly pout his lips. He had long found John's weaknesses and so the older man held up his cup without another words and together they drank.

Later that evening his father called for him.

Inside the king's chambers a single candle was illuminating the room. He was becoming weaker and weaker, soon he would be unable to do so much as get up.

"Henry…" The old man started in a coarse voice. "I don't have much time left. As a father I want to know your in good hands when I leave this earth. I don't want you to be alone when I'm gone." The prince could already see where this conversation was going and he did not like it.

"I send out letters. Lots of letters. To the other kingdoms. I want you to meet their heiresses to find a suitable queen for yourself." Henry jumped up from his chair. "No! Father you can't do this! I- I'm not ready to be married."

"I- please Henry, grant me this last wish. I want to know you're in good hands once I'm gone." A tear rolled over Henry's cheek. "You can't do this! I- I don't want to get married!"

"Henry don't be such a child, you always knew this day would eventually come." His father raised his voice slightly. "I only want to see you happy, my son."

The tears had stopped by the time Henry exhaled shakily. "Fine. I will allow it." He said, full of doubts.

He remembered the last time he had danced at a ball. None of the women had spoken to him, they were all too high and mighty in their attitudes. There had been a female servant that catched his eyes, but she disappeared before he could even ask her for her name.

His father clapped into his hands weakly. "A ball maybe. You'll see it'll be wonderful."

Henry did not visit the garden the next day, although his mind kept wandering back to the greenhouse filled to the brim with young sprouts, and the pond with it's ducklings swimming in neat rows after their parents.

And John, sweet, humble John with a well worn book in his hands, a faint smile on his lips.

He stayed in his bed and faked feeling ill. The servants brought some soup for him and called a doctor. Luckily it was doctor Goodsir who opened the door to greet him and not doctor Stanley, who was, without question, a good doctor but a terrible listener.

Goodsir was gentle in the way he examined the young prince. He soon realized that the prince was in fact perfectly fine. "Your highness why did you send for me if your feeling good? Is something else the matter?" The man asked confused.

"It's not my health, Doctor. I'm more concerned about my- my head."

The doctors eyes widened in shock and he started rummaging in his bag for something. "Let me have a look I need-"

"No- it's… I'm not hurt. I'm just… confused I guess." The doctor pushed his spectacles back in their place and blinked. "How so?"

Henry inhaled, no words would come to his head. "My father has arranged a ball. I am supposed to be married to one of the attendees and- I- I don't know it's just I was never really interested in marriage before and I don't want to get married to someone I don't love I- what kind of marriage would that be?" He realized he was panting, his breath coming in short puffs of air. Doctor Goodsir gave an apologetic pat to the prince shoulders. "I understand. Years ago, when I was around your age, my family was expecting me to marry a- I think she was a baroness, I can't really remember. She was a terrible woman, ten years older than me with a face like a horse and the shrillest voice I've ever heard. The first time I saw her I had to excuse myself to hid in the horse stable for the evening." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"And did you marry her?" Henry's curiosity took the best of him. "Good lord no… I met my wife on a ride through the forest. My horse threw me off and I broke my arm. She found me and helped me to get back home. She's a- a healer of sorts. For her people." Although he was already guessing where this was going Henry had to ask. "She's a woman of the freefolk?" Goodsir froze, then nodded. "She is, your highness." The doctor clenched and unclenched his fingers around his bag. "My apologies, prince Henry. I- Doctor Stanley says I talk too much. I know it's not helping."

"No please." He pulled the bedsheets higher until they almost reached his chin. "I'd like you to continue." Goodsirs face lit up. "Where should I start? She is a wonderful woman, smart and independent. The first time I met her she was out in the woods by herself with nothing more than a hunting knife-"

Henry spend the next weeks in the castle, writing more invitations and talking to his father about the preparations for the ball, picking out decorations and food. He had almost forgotten about the garden when he overhead a few palace guards talking.

"Have you seen the garden lately?" It was the voice of sergeant Tozer. "If I didn't knew any better I'd say the gardener's in love." He chuckled. "Indeed, I've never seen him plant so many roses before." Another guard, maybe Heather replied.

And indeed. When he dared to set foot inside the garden again he was surprised by the sheer amount of red that greeted him.

The roses were in full bloom, some of them had been artfully cut into shapes, others had been arranged in groups. The sight was breathtaking.

John was currently standing on a ladder and cutting a high hedge, a rose was stuck behind his ear. The sight made Henry's eyes watery. Suddenly he realized that the ball was a mistake. He didn't wanted to get married to a woman he didn't knew. He remembered doctor Goodsir, who's wife had found him in the woods. Love was such a confusing thing, he thought. _Sometimes you don't even realize that the person you were meant to love was right in front of you the whole time._

As he watched John Bridgens, the castle gardener, work he suddenly realized who his heart belonged to.

"John!" He called out before realizing that that might not have been the brightest idea. John startled but luckily didn't fell off the ladder. He turned around quickly to see who had called him. "Henry! It's been a while. I had starting to fear you'd abandoned me." He quickly climbed down the ladder until he stood in front of Henry.

"I- I overheard some of the guards talking about the garden. They said they have never seen it bloom this vibrantly." John smiled bashfully, one of his hands played with the flower plucked behind his ear. "I might have gone a bit too far with the roses." He giggled. "They look beautiful." Henry inched closer until he was mere centimeters away from the gardener. "I wasn't feeling well the past few weeks." He confessed. "I felt… confused. I know my loyalty belongs to the king, but my- my heart, it belongs to someone else." He licked his suddenly dry lips. "It belongs to you, John."

_Now or never_, the prince thought and leaned in to brush his lips against the gardener's. John was too surprised to react. His eyes went wide and for a moment Henry feared he had misinterpreted everything, all the causal touches and naps in the warm afternoon sun, but then the older man grabbed his shoulders gently and pulled him closer till their lips were almost touching.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? I- Henry I'm just a simple gardener."

"Yes." The prince whispered against the older man's bearded face. "All my life other people have made decisions for me, now I think it's time to decide for myself." And with that he pulled them together again, growing bold he even dared to open his lips and let John's tongue inside.

When they parted, Henry was panting from the lack of oxygen. "I was hoping you'd return to the garden." John professed before leaning in for another passionate kiss.

"I just wish we had more time." Henry said frustrated. "If I could I would marry you on the spot-"

John giggled. "It's true!" ushered pulling the older man into the shadows of the hedge. "My father wants to see me married by the end of the summer. He has organized a ball. I am supposed to marry one of the guest." John frowned, he had stopped laughing and looked like he was deep in thought, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. "Can't you talk to him? I'm sure he could cancel the ball."

"The other king's will see that as an affront, we can't risk the safety of the kingdom over a ball." The noise of footsteps on the gravel caught his ears. "Prince Henry? Your father wishes to speak to you!"

"I need to go. We'll find a way out, just… have some faith."

"Always, my love." John whispered against his lovers lips before pressing them together again.

Henry hurried back into the palace, fingers ghosting tenderly over his lips where John had kissed him, to find his father surrounded by dozens of servants. "Father, what's going on? Are you feeling ill-"

"Nonsense I never felt better. Come and take a look at the robes I have picked out for you."

Reluctantly Henry got into the robes. He was still deep in thought about John. "Father... I am allowed to marry any of the guest we invited right?"

"Of course son, each princess will show their invitation to the guards. We'll need to get them something like a headband or brooch, to mark them as invited guests, and thereby is allowed to dance with you." Henry's mind was spinning. "And you will agree no matter who I pick?" He mumbled but the old king must have heard it because he leaned in closer. "Why Henry, do you already have your eyes on someone?" He asked amused. "I guess… you could say that…"

Two days before the ball Henry snuck out of his room in the middle of the night to get into the garden, a letter in his hand. It was an exact copy of the letters they had send to the princesses. He had asked John to meet him in the greenhouse, which had been cleaned out for the summer so no one had any reason to look for them there.

"This is for you, John. You need to give this to the palace guards before you step into the ballroom. They will give you a brooch that shows your one of the people who received an invitation. Wear a mask to hide your face. I have a plan, you just need to trust me." John interwined their hands. "I trust you, Henry. With all my heart." His hands wandered up until they reached Henry's biceps. "I love you, Henry. No matter what happens."

"I love you too, John." He said, leaning in closer to inhale his lovers scent, one kiss turned to two and then three and soon they were both fully unclothed and lying on the wooden floor, their clothes spread out underneath them. They spend the night in the greenhouse, bodies tangled together in passion and rose at the first signs of dawn to go their separate ways. Somehow Henry managed to get back into his room without being seen.

The day of the ball started with two servants rushing into the room to get Henry into a bath. They scrubbed at his skin, thrimmed his beard and cut his slightly outgrown hair until they deemed him presentable. After that he was escorted back into his room to get dressed in the fine wine red gown he had picked. The mask that was placed on his face was of solid gold. It felt heavy on his face but not enough to bother him too much. He was still able to see.

It didn't felt like any time had passed and yet when he look out the windows he could see the sun starting to set. Sergeant Tozer and another guard, Hartnell picked him up and walked the prince into the ballroom. The sight was as astonishing, even for him.

The servants had done excellent work, the entire room was practically glowing. Flowers from the garden had been picked and arranged in enormous bouquets around the room, candles lit everything in a rich golden light and the smell of food made his stomach rumble slightly and reminded Henry that he hadn't eaten anything except for a small bowl of soup in the morning. A few of the guests had already arrived. King Crozier and his partner king Fitzjames with their son prince Thomas greeted him when he stepped into the room. Orphaned as a boy during the war, Thomas had been adopted by king Crozier at a young age and raised like he was his own. The two kings were some of their closest allies, and even though Henry knew Thomas since he was a boy and had no interest in him it was nice to see them.

"Tom!" He called out, grabbing a glass of wine along the way. The dark haired man gave him a brilliant smile. "Henry, it's so good to see you. The castle looks superb, and so do you." Henry smiled shyly, there was something about the way Thomas carried himself that made him feel small, almost like a child. Even when they had been small kids, playing around the castle, Thomas had carried himself with so much gracefulness. "Thank you my friend. How are things in your kingdom?"

Thomas waved him off, the movement caused the brooch on his chest to sparkle. "More than well, thank you for asking." Before he could continue his pale eyes shifted to a point behind Henry, pupils enlarging ever so slightly. Henry wouldn't even have noticed if it wasn't for the mask on his friends face, a dark blue one, adorned with different kinds of sea animals.

Hastily the prince turned around the see what had caught the other prince's interested. It was Edward Little, one of Croziers lieutenants. He was in a conversation with sergeant Tozer and another man that Henry didn't knew but kept glancing towards the pair of princes ever so often. "Henry if you'd excuse me, I think the lieutenant wishes to speak to me." Oh. Henry thought and then _OH_! It kicked.

Thomas strode across the room, meeting Little halfway through. Together they quickly disappeared in the mass of people that had started to arrive. Duke Blanky, a friend of King Crozier and former war hero brushed past him. He had saved the king's life during a battle at sea but lost his leg in the process. He ruffled Henry's hair as he passed. "Have fun on yer big evening lad."

Soon the musicians started their first song. Henry's heart leapt into his throat. He hadn't found John yet!

"Henry!" His father called him into the middle of the ballroom. "It is time to officially start the ball. Why don't you start with the first dance."

The closest person to him was Sophia Cracroft, the niece of King John, she was a few years older than Henry and had once been promised to King Crozier which almost caused a war between the two kingdoms. Her fair hair was braided artfully and she wore a dress made of fine silk.

Henry took her hand cautiously and began twirling her around in a slow waltz. The song picked up speed and the two spun around faster. Sophia was watching him through her solid white mask, the ghost of a smile on her lips. When the song ended Henry was out of breath and wondering how many more dances he'd have to endure.

John was still nowhere to be seen and so he took the hands of his next dance partner trying to keep the panic at bay.

The evening continued to be uneventful. Henry danced with a handful other women but none of them spoke to him and so he excused himself get something to eat. Doctor Goodsir was there with his wife, a beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes and a tanned skin. She wore a seemingly handmade dress which showed off her round belly. "Doctor Goodsir! I wasn't aware you'd be here tonight. This must be your wife, congratulations to both of you."

Goodsir was beaming with pride. "Thank you, your highness." Then he leaned over to whisper into his wife's ear who gave the prince a small smile and then whispered something back. "My wife says thank you. I'm afraid she's not very familiar with our language." They watched her wander over towards the table with food, diffidently picking up a piece of meat with her finger. "She is also not familiar with our food, if you'd excuse me, Silna!" The doctor hurried over talking in a language Henry didn't understand. Silna let go of the meat and pouted at her husband.

Henry had to laugh at the sight.

"What's so funny?" King Fitzjames had snuck up on him. Henry startled, almost dropping the wine glass in his hands. "Nothing!" He blurted out without thinking. "Relax, Henry. Everything is fine." Fitzjames picked up a glass for himself. "The ballroom looks fantastic, you truly are your father's son." He took a sip then pulled a face and put the goblet down. "My husband is watching us quick act as if we're having a conversation."

"Are we not having a conversation?" Henry asked honestly. "A deep conversation I mean. Francis found out that I allowed Neptune to sleep on our bed again and now he is trying to make me pay by forcing me to dance with him. God knows I hate dancing. I can't move my arm like I used to, ever since that goddamn sniper-" He drifted off and Henry braced himself to hear the famous story of how the king was shot during the war for the thousand time.

"Are you torturing the poor boy again James?" Another man with luscious silver hair asked as he slid between them. "My god, Dundy? It's been too long!" As the king fell into a conversation with his old friend, Henry seized the opportunity to leave. He briefly considered to just walk out of the ballroom to hide in his room when a tall figure caught his eyes.

Whoever it was had his face covered in a colorful mask adorned with dozens of real flowers. The stood out vibrantly against the crowd. Another thing that stood out were the strangers clothes, that looked by far less fine than the people around him. Henry's heart felt like it stopped for a solid few seconds. He all but ran the distance between himself and the stranger.

"John! You've made it!" At the mention of his name John turned around to face him. "Of course, I could never abandon you. Shall we dance?"

Together they made it to the center of the room. Henry could feel how sweaty his palms were. "Ready?" He asked taking both of his lovers hands into his. He raised one towards his hips. "Henry, I don't know how-"

"Just follow me. It doesn't have to be perfect." The musicians must have spotted the prince in the crowd because the sound of a single violin started to fill the room.

The first step was a bit clumsy, John stumbled, almost stepping on the prince's feet. "Keep your face up, look at me, don't look at your feet. You'll see it'll be easier that way." The next step was much smoother and soon they were waltzing gracefully through the room. Henry spotted the king through the corner of his eyes. The old man half hunched over on his throne, nursing a goblet in his hand and was watching him in interest.

When they finished John bowed deeply. He casually strode over towards one of the flower bouquets, plucked one out and handed it to Henry, who could feel his face turn crimson. He cleared his throat.

"I would like to say something!"

He raised his voice, making sure everyone could understand him loud and clear. He felt nervous all of sudden.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for coming, I know some of you had a long way. I hope you'll find the rooms you're staying in comfortable. Second, I want to thank my father. Without him I wouldn't be the man I am today. After my mother's death he raised me, showed me how to be a good ruler and an even better person. Father, I want you to know that I have made a decision." He took off his mask and motioned for John to do the same. The rest of the guests soon followed.

Henry took one final, deep breath and then said. "I choose John Bridgens as my husband."

A few guests whispered in surprise. Some ladies gasped and lady Cracroft suddenly became even paler than the white dress she had been wearing, surely she had been expecting to be Henry's chosen one after they shared the first dance together. The king stared at his son with an unreadable expression. He got up slowly, his joints aching audibly.

"My son… I promised you I'd accept whoever you'd pick. But the gardener?"

"Father, he has an invitation. I made sure to follow the rules you have set." His father raised his eyebrows.

"You surprise me. Truly." Then he raised the goblet in his hands. "A toast. To my son, prince Henry. And to his fiance, prince John! May they rule together for a long time!"

"To prince Henry and prince John!"

_And so, the two king's ruled their kingdom together. Henry had never felt so happy in his life. They spend a lot of time in the garden, where John planted flowers for his husband and they lived happily ever after._


End file.
